freak, insult, idiotic
by Tamaki Navaara
Summary: Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uryuu, dan Sado adalah sekelompok otaku yang menybut dirinya sebagai 'Naru Mutsume". Itu adalah nama geng mereka. Disertai make-ip cosplay mereka, Tatsuki, saksikan perjuanganya ikut kompetisi Cosplay!
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaimer-  
>BLEACH © Tite Kubo<strong>

**NARU MUTSUME © dark 130898**

**Gendre: Humor**

**Rated: K+**

**Pairing: No pair**

**Summary: Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uryuu, dan Sado adalah sekelompok otaku yang menybut dirinya sebagai 'Tako Mutsume". Itu adalah nama geng mereka. Disertai make-ip cosplay mereka, Tatsuki Aizawa, saksikan perjuangan mereka melawan narkoba! Eh, salah. Maksudnya saksikan perjuangan manusia yang terjangkit sindrom nijikon stadium 4 ini saat ikut cosplay!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1:<strong>

Tahukah kalian apa yang sedang dilakukan Ichigo dkk saat ini?

Tentu saja tidak, karena author sendiri belom ngasih tau.

Yang jelas, sekarang ini mereka sedang...  
>melakukan transaksi narkoba dengan pengedarnya!<p>

Oh, maaf. Author memang tidak profisesional. Yang barusan tu salah ngetik. Maksudnya, sekarang ini mereka sedang..

Sibuk bermimpi sambil memeluk guling nijikon masing- masing.

Gulingnya Ichigo bergambar Dora the exploler tanpa celana, gulingnya Renji itu mickey mouse pake bikini, gulingnya Rukia bergabar Winnie the pooh tanpa busana yang memamerkan dada sixpack awesome-nya, gulingnya Ishida bergambar Barney yang lagi sibuk menjahit kostum yang sobek di bagian pantat. Sado? Ada Shinchan dengan santainya memamerkan titit busuk-nya di guling Sado.

Belakangan ini, fakta membuktikan pemuda kekar yang akrab disapa 'Chad' ini adalah om- om kurang bahagia dan pedo pula. Bagi pembaca yang usianya dibawah 7 tahun, WASPADALAH! Sado mengintai anda! Belakangan ini diberitahukan di bioskop kesayangan anda, bahwa Ichigo dan Renji adalah pasangan yaoi, ataou lebih familiarnya disebut HOMO.

Ya. Mereka adalah sekelompok otaku, fudanshi, dan fujoshi stadium 4 yang bisa beraksi dimana saja. Mereka bikin geng sendiri, namanya 'Naru Mutsume'. Yah, nama yang sulit dicerna. Mereka menyewa sebuah vila besar di Karakura, yang digunakan untuk konverensi fujo dan fudah setiap bulanya. Terus kalo pas liburan, mereka berlima nginep di vila itu rame- rame.

Berikut adalah semboyan absrud geng 'Naru Mutsume':

Nggak ada lo nggak rame

Anda mau? Lakukanlah.

Punyaku adalah punyaku, dan punyamu adalah punyaku.

Blue bisa, kita juga!

Dan yel- yel yang tak kalah absrudnya..

" Kita dapat surat! Kita dapat surat! Kita dapat surat, dari siapa, ya?" Yel- yel ini memang terdengar cacat, layaknya ngajarin anak TK nyanyi pake theme song-nya Blue's Clues.

Dan satu lagi, yel- yel cacatnya...

" Swipper jangan mencuri! Swipper jangan mencuri! Swipper jangan mencurii!"  
>terus, salah satu ada yang jawab "Ya ampun..."<p>

Ya. Jadi berasa ikut Dora the expoler wannabe yang lagi ngusir serigala-tapi-bukan-serigala berbulu dengan kumis pake syal biru bernama Swipper yang kerjaanya nyolong benda nggak berguna seperti: Kancutnya Ichigo; tutup pulpen; sendok patah; pecahan gelas; dan lain- lain.

Tahukah kalian?

Mereka melantunkan yel-yel nista itu setiap pagi –sebagai penambah semangat, katanya.

Dan di pagi berikutnya...

" WOOOOOI! BANGUN LO SEMUAAA!" Teriak Tatsuki, makhluk entah genre-nya fem atau male di fict ini.

Hening...

Nggak ada yang bergeming meskipun Tatsuki udah teriak dengan toa mushola, gereja, audiovisual, dan berbagai macam spesies toa lainya.

" BANGUUUUUUN!"

Syuuuut...

Sepatu Tatsuki melayang ke satu-satunya mulut orang yang tidur mangap, Ichigo. Touchdown! Tepat nancep di mulut yang dikerubungin lalat itu. Alhasil, sepatu itu berlumuran liur menjijikan yang bau-nya tercium sampe ke neraka. Ok, lebay.

" nghh... apaan sih.." keluh si jeruk sialan.

" Bangun, bego!" perinah Tatsuki dengan kasar. "Ini udah siang! Bangunin temen- temen yang laen juga, sono!"

" Emangya sekarang jam berapa, sih?"

" Jam... Jam... ukh, itu... yang jelas sekarang udah siang bego!" Tatsuki tampak menghindar dari pertanyaan apakah ini? Jangan- jangan ada yang disembunyikan oleh Tatsuki? Mungkinkah dia nggak lulus SD karena nggak bisa baca jam? Entahlah. Hanya Tatsuki dan tuhan yang tahu. "Hari ini ada event di Karakura Shopingtown, acaranya dimulai pagi- pagi. Mau dateng nggak?"

Ya. Peran Rukia di sini sebagai make up cosplay langganan Naru Mutsume. Gadis, ehm... maksudnya makhluk yang mengaku dirnya adalah wanita tapi tidak seperti wanita ini punya hobi dan kebiasaan yang cukup nista. Yaitu? O, tidak bisa. Ini rahasia tuhan, author, dan orang yang bersangkutan. Tapi jika sudah mendandani orang, Tatsuki serius menjalani profesinya sebagai make up cosplay. Mungkinkah anda berpikir Tatsuki punya sisi feminin? Jangan salah. Tatsuki hanya mendandani lelaki. Bukan perempuan. Jika anda perempuan dan meminta Tatsuki untuk mendandani anda cosplay jadi Princess, bisa- bisa anda terlihat sebagai Upin Ipin dan kawan- kawan.

" Kayaknya gue nggak ikutan, deh." Sambung Rukia yang masih merem –tau sadar apa nggak. "Habisnya semua kostum yang gue punya udah pernah dipake."

" Iya, deh, Ruk... gue tau lo orang kaya. Gue tau lo orang bangsawan, Ruk. Tapi nggak usah sombong juga, dong..." Sambung Renji yang tiba- tiba bangun, terus langsung tidur lagi kayak lagunya Mbah Surip.

Memang yang dikatakan Renji itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, atau malah betul sepenuhnya. Rukia adalah bangsawan kaya dan terpandang di Karakura. Beruntung dunia otaku punya bangsawan sepertinya, yang nggak nanggung- nanggung kalau berpartisipasi dalam event Jepang. Anda tahu? Puluhan lemarinya telah diisi penuh oleh ratsuan kostum lengkap dengan aksesorisnya. Dan semua kostum tersebut udah pernah dipakai semuanya.

" Kenapa nggak pake kostum terbaru hasil design gue?" Sambung Ishida yang baru bangun dan memasang kacamatanya di tempat yang salah. Dimana? Di kaki. Mungkin dia belum bangun sepenuhnya.

" Kostum apa?" tanya Rukia masih dalam tidurnya. Layaknya orang bermimpi dan bertemu anak balita di taman dalam mimpinya.

" Tunggu sebentar." Ishida pun berjalan ke lemarinya, dan kacamata itu tewas terinjak pemiliknya sendiri. Ishida mewajibkan dirinya untuk mengubur teman a.k.a kacamata, satu- satunya benda yang pernah melihatnya buka baju. Kacamata itu adalah benda berharga yang membuatnya tampil (SOK) keren di setiap suasana. "Sayangku! Kenapa kau tewas di saat seperti ini, nak..." Dengan OOC-nya, Ishida terlihat frustasi dengan keadaan ini.

" Kenapa lu nangis, sih? Kacamata kan bisa beli lagi." Sambung Sado dengan entengnya.

" Tanpa kacamata ini..." Ishida terdiam, melanjutkan tangisnya. "Gue nggak bisa tampil keren lagi, begooo!"

" Wooi! Durasi, nih! Cepetan napa!" Kata Ichigo sewot sendiri.

" Jangan ganggu suasana pemakaman yang khidmat ini. Berdo'a mulai." Ishida pun menundukan tanganya dan mengepalkaan kepalanya. Lho? Kayaknya ada yang salah sama kaliamt tadi..

Skip saja pemakaman kacamata ini..

=.=?

" Rukia, lo beneran nggak ikut?" Tanya Tatsuki lagi, sambil sibuk mendandani Renji dengan perkakas material yang dia bawa.

" Habisnya, gue pake kostum apaan lagi? Masa' pake bikini!"

" Nggak pa-pa pake bikini, biar gue ada kesempatan buat nge-raep lo.." Timpal Ichigo. Lemparan meja pun sukses membuatnya terbaring. Rukia memang super women!

" Mix and Match aja, Rukia." Sambung Ishida sambil menggabar tato di pipinya.

" Mix and Match gimana? Masa baju shinigami terus pake helm Kamen Rider, terus pake iket kepala ninja Konoha, ditambah busur sama panah Kikyo, sambil bawa- bawa apel kayak Ryuk, gitu? Nista amat..."

" Ya, nggak gitu huga, kali. Selera fashion lo buruk banget..." Sado ikut nimbrung di sela kerusuhan yang terjadi.

Serempak, semuanya nengok tajam pada Sado.

"A-a-a-a-apa..?"

" Nggak. Nggak kenapa- napa."

.

.

.

" Ayo! Berangkaaat!"

* * *

><p><strong>Naru Mutsume- Chapter 1<br>To Be Comtinued**

**Ini Fict saya selesaikan di Bandara. Dan waktu itu saya nggak peduli apa pun yang terjadi di sekitar saya, yang penting chapter ini selesai. **

**Saya author baru. Sering bikin fict tapi nggak pernah di-publish kemana-mana. Mungkin untuk pertama, fandom Bleach bisa jadi openingnya. Saya masih amatir juga, sih. Saya sendiri masih bingung. Enaknya fict ini dilanjutin apa nggak ya? Mungkin kalau yang meriview banyak akan saya lanjutkan. Tapi kalau nggak, mungkin akan berakhir tanpa akhir..  
>=.=?<strong>

**Jadi, Minta riview sebanyak- banyaknya, ya! ((banyak riview, banyak rejeki!))**

Di balik layar...

Sado: Hei, Dark 130898...

Dark : A-a-ada apa, ya, mas? *muka innocent* *gemetar*

Sado: Nggak usah pura- pura nggak tau deh... *Aura yandere*

Dark: Ada yang bisa saya bantu...? *Masih gemetar, masih Innocent*

Sado: Kenapa lo jadiin gue mas- mas kayak gitu, sih! *ngamuk*

Dark: Kalo nggak ada yang bisa dibantu, saya... KABUUURR! *ngibrit pake turbo*


	2. Chapter 2

**-Disclaimer-  
>HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya<strong>

**-Fiction-  
>I HATE MY LFE! © Dark 130898<strong>

**Genre: Romance  
>(Entahlah. Saya sendiri nggak tau ini masuk ke genre apa..)<strong>

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Aku benci cinta! Aku benci sekolah! Aku benci semuanya! Dan aku benci hidup ini! Semua ini sudah cukup membuatku muak, ditambah kehadiran orang berkacamata ini, yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Hero! Chapter 2**

**Pairing: USUK (Alfred x Arthur)**

**Check It Out!**

**Chapter 2  
>((note: Ini masih Flashback-nya Arthur))<strong>

**Di Chapter ini ada OC-nya:**

**Scottland = McLaren Kirkland**

" Menyingkirlah dari hidupku, Hamburger sialan!"

" Tidak akan.."

Dan satu yang tiba- tiba membuat pupil mataku mengecil...

Orang itu...

Malah...

Memelukku dengan erat...

" Hei, kau ini apa- apaan sih! Lepas!"

" Aku apapun kau berusaha, aku tak mau melepaskanmu."

Yah...

Aku pasrah sajalah...

Terserah dia mau melakukan apa padaku. Aku tak peduli.

Sejenak Keheningan tercipta. Perlahan dia mulai melepaskanku. Syukurlah, aku tidak harus berlama- lama dipeluk oleh makhluk yang kubenci ini..

" Kenapa kau membenciku, Arthur?"

Aku terdiam. Ragu untuk menjawabnya.

" Arthur, kenapa kau membenciku?" tanyanya lagi.

" Karena kau selalu mengalahkanku. Padahal dulu kau hanyalah anak baru bodoh yang tak bisa apa- apa. Kenapa kau begitu berambisi untuk mengalahkanku, sih!"

" Karena aku punya alasan." Aku menatapnya penasaran, "Karena aku menyukaimu."

" H-ha? A-apa?"

" Kenapa bicaramu jadi gagap begitu? Aku menyukaimu, Arthur."

Jangan bercanda! Tak kusangka ternyata orang yang mengaku Hero ini tak lebih dari seorang homo seksual yang mengincarku sebagai sasaranya bertindak mesum. Yah,mungkin saja kan?

" Kau...homo?" tanyaku hati-hati. Katanya, kebanyakan orang homo akan marah jika ditanya seperti itu. Memang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Sebelumnya aku juga pernah diincar oleh Francis, kakak kelasku yang sudah kelas 12 dan sebentar lagi akan lulus. Aku bersyukur atas kelulusanya, yang berarti aku takkan bertemu lagi dengan bloody frog sialan itu.

Selain itu, Mr. Ludwig guru IPS-ku juga sering mesra- mesraan dengan kakaknya sendiri. Kakaknya Mr. Ludwig sering menjemputnya pulang. Dan waktu itu, aku melihat mereka berciuman di tengah lapangan parkir motor.

" Kalau kujawab 'iya', apa kau akan kaget?" Dia mulai bcaramemecah keheningan.

" tidak juga. Kau adalah lelaki kedua yang berusaha mendapatkanku."

" Yang pertama siapa?"

" Bloody Frog kelas 12. Tapi itu tidaklah penting, Toh sebentar lagi dia lulus." Jawabku mulai melembut. Memang benar yang dikatakan oleh . Jawaban yang kasar dapat meningkatkan amarah, tapi jawaban yang lembut juga dapat melembutkan hati. Seperti yang terjadi padaku sekarang.

" Ngomong- ngomong, apa hubunganya 'menyukaiku' dengan 'menyaingiku'?" Aku bukan orang yang suka basa- basi. Semakin cepat pembicaraan in selesai, malah semakn bagus.

" Kudengar dari kakakmu, katanya mungkin kau menykai orang yang yang bisa menyaingi segala hal darimu. Kau tahu?"

" Sejak kapan kau kenal dengan kakakku yang perokok berat itu, hah?" Ini terasa janggal bagiku. Dia sendiri baru kenal denganku. Bagaimana bisa dia kenal pada kakakku juga? Seingatku aku tak pernah mengajak teman ke rumah dan bertemu dengan kakak berambut merah a.k.a Mc Laren Kirkland a.k.a Scottland sialan itu.

" Dari Facebook." Oh, pantas saja. Apa pun bisa terjadi lewat dunia maya. Waktu itu pun ada seseorang yang menambahkan aku sebagai temanya di Facebook. Aku memang tak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu, tapi untuk kali itu aku mencobanya. Dan setelah kulihat profilnya 'Antonio V. Carriedo' dan chatting beberapa kali, ternyata dia adalah om- om yanke yang mencari cinta. Lagi- lagi aku terlbat dengan urusan seperti ini. Aku juga muak dengan Facebook dan semacamnya. Sepertinya ada banyak orang asing di luar sana yang mengincarku. Mungkinah pesona kharismatik dari seorang Arthur Kirkland itu mampu membius lelaki maupun perempuan? Aha ha ha. Sayangnya aku bukan orang yang ingin terlihat seperti Mr. Gilbert –kakaknya guru IPSku- yang hampir setiap saat ngomong 'Oresama kakoi, ze. '

" Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Alfred memecah keheningan.

" A-ano... sejak kapan kau menyukaiku? Kita kan baru saja kenal.."

" Sejak pertama melihatmu. Di kantin, beberapa bulan lalu. Aku langsung terpesona oleh keindahan mata emeraldmu. Kelihatan begitu tenang dan damai."

" Maaf Alfred. Sampai hari ini mungkin aku masih jadi lelaki normal... mungkin, sih." kataku pelan, takut menyinggung perasaannya.

" Ah, kau ini..." Alfred mengacak rambutku dan segera pergi meninggalkanku di atap sekolah sendirian.

**(( End Of Long Flashback))**

Begitulah ceritanya sampai aku berubah jadi dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Ah, sudah istirahat. Lebih baik aku ke kantin Mrs. Elizaveta beli makanan.

=.=?

" Kau Kirkland kelas 11-B kan?" Tiba- tiba sekumpulan kakak kelasku menghadang jalanku pergi ke kelas. Ya. Ada yang berdada besar, Ada yang terlihat pemalu dengan pita di rambut bagian kanannya, Ada yang memakai pita biru tua di rambut platinumnya. Siapa yang tidak tahu geng mereka?

Mereka dari kelas 12-A yang terkenal sadis jika menyiksa orang. Apa lagi adik kelas. Mereka tak peduli siapa pun orangnya. Yang jelas, jika orang itu mengganggu kenyamanan mereka, mereka akan mendesak orang itu dan biasanya si korban tidak masuk sekolah berminggu- minggu. Ada urusan apa mereka menghampiriku begini?

" Ada urusan apa, senior?"

" 'Ada urusan apa' katamu!" Kakak berdada besar yang dikenal sebagai Yekaterina ini mulai membentaku. Tidak. Siapa bilang aku takut? Masa lelaki gentleman sepertiku kalah sama perempuan? Nggak jaman..

" Jauhi Jones.." Kata yang berpita dikenal sebagai Lilly dengan dinginya. Ternyata senor Lilly menakutkan juga. Ahem. Maksudnya menakutkan agi para pengecut. "Aku tidak suka anak sepertimu! Anak kecil saja belagu..."

" Maksudmu?" Tidak tahan, aku mulai menggeram.

" Berhentilah menyukai Jones, dik Kirkland." Kata senior Natalia – yang memakai pita biru di poninya. Terlebihnya, dia menekankan kata 'dik' pada kalimatnya tadi.

" Apa? Menyukai? Jones? Aku memang tidak menyukainya. Jangan bercanda!" bantahku.

" Jangan bohong! Mengakulah! Aku dengar sediri dari Alfred! Berhentilah manyukai Alfred, bocah!" Kata Senior Natalia sambil menjilat- jilat pisau yang dibawanya. Dan itu membuatku makin bingung. Apa sih yang dibicarakan orang ini? Sejauh ini aku belum pernah menyukai seseorang. Apa lagi seorang pria.

" Tidak! Aku tidak pernah menyukainya!"

" Jangan bohong! Kau berani menantang kami?" Ancam senior Lilly yang mungkin lagi OOC. Senior Yekaterina menarik kerah seragamku. Aku menatapnya kesal. Haruskah aku melawanya? Tidak. Bukanya takut kalah. Tapi selama ini aku belum pernah menyakiti perempuan. Tapi aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan bacot orang ini.

" Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukainya!" Aku membentak senior itu dengan penuh amarah.

" Yekaterina, Lilly, hentikan." Kata senior Natalia dengan santainya. Kedua temanya itu mundur, membiarkan sang leader psikopat itu yang maju. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Bukan mau mencium, lebih tepatnya menghina dan menantangku. Siapa yang mau dipandang dengan sorot begitu?

Aku mendorong bahunya ke belakang. Membuat gadis itu sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

" AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI ALFRED!" Kataku sekali lagi.

" Aku tahu kau bohong, Kirkland. Alfred sendiri yang bilang. Jujur saja, aku suka pada pemuda bermata biru itu. Dan kau tahu? Untuk pertama kalinya aku ditolak. Dia tidak mau bersamaku karena ada seorang pemuda yang begitu menyukainya. Dan itu adalah kau, Kirkand..." Kata Natalia dengan muka yang... ukh... horor.

"Apa? Alfred... dia bilang begitu? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya! Dia bohong padamu!"

" Alfred-ku sayang bukkan pembohong. Aku percaya padanya."

"..." Aku terdiam. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk membuatnya percaya padaku. " Baiklah." Kuputuskan untuk mengalah pada mereka. "Aku akan menjauhinya." Padahal selama ini aku sudah berusaha menjauhinya. Mungkin untuk kali ini aku harus berusaha untuk lebih menjauhinya. Semua orang di sini tahu akibat jika bermasalah dengan geng ini. Beberapa bulan lalu Lukas dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tahu kenapa? Tentu karena geng berkuasa ini.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2  
>- Tsuzuku-<strong>

**Huft.. -,-**

**Alurnya makin ngaco! Habis akhir- akhir ini emosi saya lagi labil abis... Kenapa? Karna ada orang yang... uh, udah nggak usah dbahas! Mugkin masih miss typo. Saya emang masih amatiran. O iya... dark masih bingung ending-nya mau gimana..**

**America 50States Hero: Aha ha. Typo itu emang masalah saya... -.-**

**Asia RyuuBirthday: Iggy malu- malu guguk... Akhirnya juga tetep jadi uka-nya Alfie...**

**Hikaru no Hoshi: Tos! Kita sama! Makasihh udah nge-fave.. \m/**

**Higashiyama-san: Alfred . Mungkin selama ini 'F' nya disembunyikan karna emang singkatanya 'fuck' kali, ya... Makasih fave-nya...**

**Kokoro Yumeko: Iggy itu manusia beralis tebaaaal yang emosinya labil sangat... *dimasukin dalem oven sama Iggy***

**Minna, minta riviewnya ya... ((Banyak riview, banyak rejeki)) Flame juga terserah, deh..  
>Munkin bakal saya lanjutin. (kalau nggak lagi semi hiatus)<strong>

Di balik layar...

Dark: *datengin Lilly sambil gemeteran kayak Latvia* Lilly- chan...

Lilly: Nengok. *Langsung deathglare begitu nyadar ada dark*

Dark: Lilly, maaf, ya. Di chapter ini Lilly OOC sangat..

Lilly: Aku nggak terima! Aku panggilin Onii-sama,nih! *ngacir ninggalin Dark*

Dark: Li,Lilly...

Lilly: Onii- sama! Dark bikin aku OOC sangat!

Vash: UAPAA! *Lebay* Mana orangnya? *nyiapin snipper*

Dark: GYAAAAAAAA *Lari nyampe ke Antartika*


End file.
